Let's Cook!
by Amethyst1996
Summary: Sanji tries to teach Zoro how to cook but Zoro gets some other ideas. Only one story so far but may turn into more depending on how people react to it :)
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is purely to set the scene until the real fun begins ;)

I do not own one piece or any of the characters (unfortunately)

Enjoy :)

He moved effortlessly, cutting the slab of meat precisely and then adding the chunks to the large boiling pot.

"How long do you plan on watching me stupid Marimo?"

Zoro looked at him, as their eyes met, his quickly darted away again and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sanji asked, moving slightly closer towards the table.

"Nothing" zoro replied once again looking sheepish.

This time sanji walked right up to the table and stabbed his knife a couple of inches away from Zoro's hand, which shot back from shock "tell me!"

Once again zoro muttered and this time sanji had really given up, he walked around to where the moss ball was sitting and put his hands either side of Zoro's head to fource it upwards, of which zoro wasn't to happy about.

Eventually zoro sighed and looked directly into the cooks eyes "promise not to laugh?" He asked "sure" sanji replied. Once again he sighed, took a long blink then reluctantly said "teach me how too cook"

With this sanji burst into streams of laughter and tears which caused zoro to fold his arms over his chest and sulk. Seeing this sanji tried to recover himself and once again made his way over to zoro, he pressed one finger under his chin and lifted his frowning face upwards, zoro shut his eyes refusing to look at the one that just broke a promise, so sanji just chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Sure, I'll teach you how to cook." He said with a smile and gave zoro a little pat on the head. "Really?" Zoro asked opening one eye to examine the chef and make sure he wasn't lying.

"Really, come on, you can help me prepare the mash potato to go with this evenings meal."

Zoro got up and followed Sanji to the counter. "Now watch closely." Sanji said to him. Whilst he was explaining the process he was about to teach Zoro, Zoro couldn't help but admire the slender and sleek physic of the person in front of him and no matter how much he wanted to pay attention to the chef he couldn't keep the tainted and dirty thoughts from entering his head.

Without knowing it he had positioned himself so he was stood directly behind Sanji and could just about peak over his shoulder so he could still see the actions that followed the instructions.

"you ready to learn?" Sanji asked, peering back, unsure what Zoro was up to.

"yeah." was all Zoro could manged, still being lost in thought.

'Now its time for the fun to start' He thought to himself and Sanji Proceeded with the instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

"First you rinse it under the tap."

With this zoro gave a long seductive lick all the way up the chefs neck, then gently kissed behind his ear, the chef shuddered but carried on.

"Next you rub the skin gently to remove any mud."

Zoros hands crept round the front of sanji's shirt and started fondling with his nipples through the material. He then glided his hands round to the cooks sides and traced down the seems of his shirt all the way down to the waist band of his trousers. His hands carefully followed the line all the way around, being sure to slip his fingers just below the band. When his hands reached the back of the trousers, he smoothed his hand up the curves of Sanji's back, up to his shoulder blades and finally resting his hands on the top of his shoulders. The chef finally opened his eyes and glanced back.

"Are you planning on doing this the whole time?" He asked. Zoro replied by kissing him on the neck and moving his arms to hug Sanji gently around the waist.

"I'll take that as a yes then"

"Now you peel the skin and remove any root marks"

Once again Zoro's hands went to work. He slid his hands to the bottom of Sanji's shirt and began to undo the buttons, after he reached the top one, he began to rub Sanji's chest and traced each muscle, all the way down to his snail trail.

Having this much attention was beginning to take its toll on Sanji and he let out a small moan. This caused Zoro to smile to himself as he began to lick and nip Sanji's neck whilst rubbing small circles around his nipples.

Sanji then moaned louder and just about managed to say "I don't think I can take this much longer." Zoro replied with a cheeky grin, "then don't."

With that, Sanji threw down the knife and potato, span around and surprised Zoro with a very deep and passionate kiss. In the mix of moans and pleasure, they we're both trying to dominate the kiss until Zoro managed to slip his tongue into Sanji's mouth and Sanji completely melted. Along with the kiss, they were both trying their hardest to remove each other's shirts (with no luck) and grind against each other.

It was all becoming a bit too much for them to handle and Zoro managed to gain enough will power to break them apart for a brief moment. "We should lock the door, before this gets out of hand." He managed to say in between short breaths. All Sanji could do was nod in reply. Zoro reluctantly moved towards the kitchen door and twisted the key. "now we should be safe."

When he turned around, not only was he shocked by the sight in front of him, he was extremely aroused too. Sani had slid to the floor with his shirt fully open and was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, He had also lit a cigarette and it was dangling gently between his lips and he was breathing quite heavily. Zoro grinned to himself, he loved the way he was able to make his lover melt. He made his way over to him but before getting on the ground, he pulled his shirt and haramaki over his head and as he knelt down. He reached for Sanji's shirt and gently pushed it off his shoulders, he also slowly stroaked a finger over Sanji's neck, up to his chin and under his lip. He then reached for the cigarette and carefully stubbed it in the ash tray on the table. Once the shirts had gone, Zoro knelt over his lover and they locked eyes. The lust was strong and they knew this was going to be one of those unforgettable moments. Zoro pushed Sanji's shoulders backwards until he was laying fully on the floor, the coldness sent a shiver up Sanji's spine and relayed onto Zoro's crotch which was currently above his. They both released a small moan and that was the moment Zoro completely lost control. He crashed his lips against Sanji's and kissed him passionately, he slipped his tongue into his mouth and dominated him completely, his hands got the work on Sanji's body whilst Sanji had wrapped his arms around the back of Zoro's neck.

Zoro's mouth began to dominate Sanji's neck and moved its way down to his chest and nipples. Whilst his mouth worked on one, his hand worked on the other and Sanji's moan progressively got louder and more frequent. Unable to hand the pleasure he was now grinding against Zoro and his hands were getting tangled with in his hair. "Zoro please..." he managed to let out but got interrupted by a yelp as Zoro had bitten down on his nipple in a way of saying ok.

Zoro worked his way back up Sanji's neck until he reached his lips, kissed him one last time then sat back up. They once again locked eyes and Zoro slid slightly backwards so he could get to Sanji's belt. He slowly unbuckled it whilst admiring the state he had managed to get him into. After undoing his belt Zoro unbuttoned and unzipped Sanji's trousers. Sanji lifted his hips so Zoro could remove them and his boxers. He was extremely relieved to have the constricting material removed and let out a sigh of relief. Zoro chuckled to himself as he removed his own.

Once they were naked, Zoro took a step back so he was now just behind Sanji. He lifted up one of Sanji's legs and placed it on his shoulder he licked down the muscles and leaned slightly forwards so he was closer to Sanji, he reached forwards with his arm and teased Sanji's lips with his thumb and then gently placed his fingers in his mouth. Sanji closed his eyes and began sucking and licking them until they were dripping with saliva, Zoro pulled his hand away and once again sat back. He then entered one finger into Sanji and Sanji let out a long groan. Whilst zoro was working on Sanji's behind he continued to lick and nip the man's leg muscles and traced each muscle with his hand until he had reached Sanji's croach. He then placed a hand around his now rock hard shaft and began to softly pound it as he added another finger and started too scissor him, trying to get him as ready as possible.

Sanji was getting extremely close already and was trying his hardest to hold back, Zoro noticed the pained expression on his face and removed both his hands from his lover.

"are you sure your ready?" he asked but all Sanji could reply with was a nod.

Zoro removed Sanji's leg from his shoulder and spread his legs a little wider, he moved closer and entered in one swift movement. He stayed still for a moment to let Sanji adjust to it and once he was ready Zoro began to move slowly. He placed his hands either side of Sanji's hips and rocked back and fourth until he had built up a nice rhyme. By now Sanji had completely lost his mind to the pleasure and was moaning and groaning so loudly Zoro was sure the whole ocean could hear him. To try and quite him a little he leant forwards and began to kiss him. Sanji moved his hands to Zoro's head once again and his hands got entangled within his hair. Zoro built up speed quickly and soon he was losing his mind to the madness, Sanji pulled back and gasped, "Zoro, I'm really close." With this Zoro went full speed and both their moans were merging together, filling the whole room with noise. Zoro was nearing his end too and moved one of his hands to Sanji's member once again and worked it as fast as he was moving. Sanji came in no time and ejaculated all over Zoro's hand. Just seeing Sanji's face was enough to finish Zoro off and with a few more thrusts he released his load into Sanji.

After a few deep breaths Zoro collapsed next to Sanji and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, Sanji moved closer and rested his head on Zoro's heavily moving chest.

"I love you" he managed to say between breaths.

Zoro tilted forwards to kiss Sanji on the head and replied "I love you too."

They then proceeded to close their eyes for a little while listening to the sounds of each other breathing.

Thanks for reading the first story :)

Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for another lesson

(but don't be to harsh, it is my first fan fic)


End file.
